The Heart's Hunt: A FarkasXDragonborn Romance
by franticfruity
Summary: Farkas has always been the simpler of the two brothers, he has not had much else to his life besides his Companion family, and he was content with that. When an intriguing newcomer catches his attention, Farkas will have to sort out these new feelings and keep his beast blood locked down. When this newcomer becomes part of his battle family, things get sticky.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by Bethesda, the OC Illana is created by me for the entertainment purpose of this story. Kind reviews are welcome. Some of the plot to the game has been changed for the purpose of this story, to be warned it will not be completely accurate and true to the game. Rated M not suited for young readers.

Description: Farkas has always been the simpler of the two brothers, he has not had much else to his life besides his Companion family, and he was content with that. When an intriguing newcomer catches his attention, Farkas will have to sort out these new feelings and keep his beast blood locked down. When this newcomer becomes part of his battle family, things get sticky. Suddenly there is more than just the hunt on ice brain's mind.

The first chapter is fairly lighthearted and introduces us to our lovely companions and our newest pack member Illana, a young Breton who also happens to be Dragonborn. Remember it is not perfectly true to the game. Just for record, italic sentences tend to be the characters thoughts, I tried my best to make it obvious but just in case.

Chapter One: The Wolf Pack

The cold Whiterun air blew aggressively through the Cloud District. Farkas and Vilkas picked up their pace as they scurried back to Jorrvaskr for some mead to warm them. Vilkas began to smirk, a smirk Farkas knew all too well. Vilkas's hand shot out in an attempt to shove his brother back, an attempt that must have been laughable to all those in the market who saw it, as Farkas was clearly the bigger of the brothers. "See you there brother, last one there buys the mead!" Vilkas yelled as he took off running towards Jorrvaskr.

Farkas, although much larger than his nimble brother, took off at his heels "Not so fast brother!" He yelled as he charged after his twin. He caught up just enough to horse collar Vilkas and toss him to the ground, but Vilkas being the quick thinker that he was quickly hopped back up, and jumped on Farkas's back. The two charged towards the door falling through the large wooden doors of the hall, landing right at the feet of their shield-siblings.

"Well aren't you two quite the sight!" Aela chuckled as she turned back to the fire, "ice brains, both of you". Skor shook his head in disapproval and joined Aela at her place at the table. Kodlak, the Companion's Harbinger, grabbed the boys by the collar as he heaved them to their feet, "come my children, join your shield siblings for a meal". The boys almost thought they saw a smile seep across the old man's face.

The twins went to take their seats at the table, Vilkas made a move to pull Farkas's chair, but was met with a low growl from Skor. "Old bugger" he whispered under his breath.

The Companions sank into their meals and their mead happily, Tilma grumbled about some mess the boys had made in their charge through the door, and the twins couldn't help but smirk. The night continued with mead flowing and laughs and tales filling the hall. Vilkas had sunk back into his normal brooding self, Farkas rolled his eyes. Vilkas had a habit of shutting joy and merriment out. The rare occasions like today when he would roughhouse and cause trouble with his brother were something Farkas truly enjoyed. Farkas himself had no room to critique his brother for his brooding, he was known as the slower but bigger of the wolf twins, and it was rare for him to be jovial and sociable especially around others, and especially without Vilkas nearby.

As the mead flowed heavily in the halls of Jorrvaskr, the old man, Kodlak snuck away to turn in for the night, closely followed by the still brooding Vilkas. It had, in fact, been a long day with many jobs, and one by one the rest of the Companions poured themselves into their beds.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all enjoyed our little intro chapter. Chapter Two is a bit longer, but his is where our lovely Illana meets Farkas and the rest of the pack!

Chapter Two: A Newcomer Approaches

The next morning, the Companions woke a little worse for the wear, except Torvar who was piss drunk again already. Farkas awoke to find his brother seated at the table confiding in Kodlak. It had been weeks since the twins and Kodlak had started to resist the call of the blood. Vilkas had struggled the most with this choice, Farkas was completely unfazed. Skor had often said he had the strength of Ysgramor. He went back to his room and grabbed his great sword to get in some early morning target practice. He trudged up the stairs to the courtyard, an uneasy feeling brewing in his gut. Perhaps the blood was calling him more than he realized, or maybe it was the sizable amount of mead he had drank the night before.

Vilkas stared intently at the old man, as Kodlak bestowed words of encouragement urging the boy to resist the call of the blood. Their conversation was interrupted as both men sat upright and turned their gaze down the hall. A young Breton approached the two senior companions, Vilkas's brow furred, he had a habit of taking an immediate dislike to strangers. She stopped in front of Kodlak, "I would like to join the Companions" she said, head held high. Vilkas scanned the girl, her long brown hair was tied back tightly with a strip of leather, her iron sword hug at her hip. Vilkas noticed it was well beaten and stained with blood, and her studded armor had its share of battle scars on it as well. His ear pricked up as he heard the old Harbinger consider letting this newcomer join the ranks. "Master, surely you aren't thinking about accepting HER?", Kodlak stopped his abruptly with a stern look. "I am not your master Vilkas, why don't you take our new blood here and test her mettle". Vilkas hung his head slightly, "Ay".

Vilkas walked begrudgingly up the stairs with the new blood, "what do you call yourself newblood?". The Breton girl chuckled a little, "my friends call my Illana, but I'm assuming you'll keep calling me newblood." Vilkas was somewhat caught off guard by this girl's boldness. "Ay you are just a welp remember that lass".

The pair walked into the courtyard, Vilkas spun around "alright, just take a few swings at me just so I can see your form" he lifted his shield. Farkas was on his way back from speaking with Eorlund when he heard the same line from his brother he had heard for years. _Must be __newblood_he thought to himself _might be worth seeing what we've got. _He poked his head around the corner just in time to see the girl knock Vilkas clean off his feet. He stood out of sight, though thoroughly impressed. _Vilkas won't take too kindly to that _he chuckled to himself before heading back inside Jorrvaskr.

Not too long after Vilkas stormed inside in a huff, Farkas couldn't help but crack a very cautious smile. Aela stopped him "where's the newblood? Ran off?". Vilkas let out a low growl before stomping downstairs. "what the hell is his problem?" Aela asked as she turned to Farkas, he couldn't keep it in any longer, he burst into laughter. Torvar cracked up too, he had been staring out of the window checking out the new meat "She kicked his ass! Knock the boots straight off him!" Torvar cackled. Aela couldn't help but laugh as well "I like her already" she said as she walked down the hall stair to her quarters.

During all this Illana was up at the Skyforge taking Vilkas's sword to Eorlund. "Here is the sword that is apparently worth more than I am" she said as she handed it over to Eorlund, he smiled at the newcomer. "You must be the welp that was training with Vilkas earlier, I am Eorlund and I run the Skyforge. I figured Vilkas would send you on some silly task, don't let them fool you, they were all welps once even if they don't like to remember it". Illana smiled, there was something about the old man that was comforting, her own father had died many years ago, and her mother abandoned her on the steps of the House of Mara in Riften when she was a baby. It was nice to feel a fatherly presence even if just for a moment.

"I better be going, I'm sure Vilkas will have more for me to do" she said as she turned to leave. Eorlund stopped her "before you go would you might bringing this shield to Aela for me?" Illana nodded and trotted down the hill to the great hall.

_I haven't met __Aela__ yet, hopefully this encounter will go better than the one with Vilkas. _She strode down the stairs to the living quarters, and popped her head into the first room she found. "Is Aela around?" she asked the two women, "I'm not quite sure who everyone is yet". A small brown hair girl jumped up "Nice to meet you, I'm Ria, I used to be the newest Companion before you joined, but that's ok now I can show you the ropes! This is Njada" she pointed to a blonde woman laying on the bed in the corner. She did not move, just huffed and continued reading her book.

Ria broke the awkwardness and grabbed Illana's hand "You're looking for Aela right? I'll bring to to her", she brought her just to the door "Its the one on the left, maybe knock first" she said with a giggle.

Illana took a deep breath and knocked on the door frame.

Aela turned "oh you must be the newblood Vilkas was talking about, I heard you gave him quite the thrashing!" Illana's eyes widened, clearly Vilkas was not bested often, and even less often by newcomers. "I brought you your shield" Illana chirped thrusting the shield out in front of her.

"Thank you" she said as she hung up the massive shield, "this is Skor"

Skor was a large stoic man with cold eyes, he had so many scars on his face Illana tried her best not to stare, "Nice to meet you" she said with false confidence.

"And you" he said coldly, yet sort of friendly

Aela quickly chimed in "let us show you where you'll sleep" she turned to the door "FARKAS!"

This was another Companion Illana had not met yet, her heart stopped as the tree of a man stopped by the door

"Somebody call me?" he said

"Yes Icebrain, show the new blood where the welps sleep"

Farkas was about to speak when his eyes met hers. That uneasy feeling from before went away, she was beautiful. Farkas was not one for staring at women, that was more of Torvar and Vilkas's pass time, but she was different from any other woman he had ever seen. Her hair was tied back with dark war paint like his own striking down her forehead and onto her cheek. She donned a Diadem of Savant which mirrored her dark grey eyes exquisitely. This woman was not frail like the other women in Winterhold, and her armor hugged her curves in such a way Farkas had to swallow hard before he spoke. "I-I'll show you my room...I mean your room" he blurted, Farkas wasn't known for being a smooth talker, but this was bad even for his standards

Illana followed him through the dark halls down to the room where she had met Ria earlier. She had yet to get a good look at the man's face, but he reminded her of a much stronger Vilkas. Just before the door Farkas turned to her. Her eyes widened, he was strikingly handsome, though he did look a bit like Vilkas. He was as broad as a tree and looked as though he could lift one. His eyes were a beautiful silver and they had a certain kindness to them. She realized at that moment she was staring and pulled her gaze away before he noticed. "Thank you, and your name was Farkas, right?" she said coyly brushing bit of hair out of her face.

"Ay" he replied, eyes fixed on her, for a second she was sure they flickered to an amber color and then back. "Uh.. Me and uh.. Me and Torvar were going to go up to the Bannered Mare" he stated, immediately hating himself,_ that sounded like a statement of fact and not asking her to come with you __icebrain__._

Illana laughed "that sounds like fun, mind if I join?"

"yes" _shit_ "I mean no but yes come with us" _fuck that sounded dumb Farkas_

"I will then"she smiled "just let me get out of my armor, unless I'll need it" she said as she cocked one eyebrow at him

"you definitely don't"_ Damn it that didn't sound right either "_I'll wait upstairs" Farkas quickly turned and scurried up the stairs to the great hall.

Illana opened the door to the welp's quarters smashing into an eavesdropping Ria. "Can I help you?" laughed Illana, she already knew she was going to get along great with Ria, she bounced right back up off the floor.

"So" she giggled "did you meet everyone? Who did you meet?"

Illana shook her head, "I think just about everyone, there's Aela and Skor. Are they like.. Together?"

Ria shook her head "oh yes but they don't act like it, Skor ain't the lovey type if you hadn't noticed"

"Oh I noticed. Then there's Kodlak, Eorlund up at the Skyforge, and then Vilkas of course"

Ria took a sudden breath in when Illana said Vilkas name, she didn't bother to ask but Vilkas made her own nose scrunch grumpily. Ria piped up "oh and there's Athis, Torvar and Vignar, but I'm sure you'll meet them later"

"oh and um... Farkas, he's interesting huh? Are he and Vilkas related?" Illana asked subtly hoping the answer was no

Ria laughed "oh yes, they're twins although everyone thinks Farkas is older because he's bigger but..."

Ria trailed on about how eloquently Vilkas spoke and what a strong fighter he was, but Illana's mind was elsewhere. She changed out of her armor as quickly as she could and went to meet Farkas upstairs.

Ria called after her "DON'T LET TORVAR TRY TO GET IN YOUR ARMOR!" she giggled

Illana rolled her eyes, yeah Ria was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, things get a little more interesting between our Breton Dragonborn and everyone's favorite man bear, Torvar will do some Torvar things and we will see how this all plays out! There are some very minor adult references to drinking in this chapter.

Chapter Three: The Bannered Mare

Illana hopped up the last steps into the main hall, Farkas and Torvar were over with Vilkas. Illana rolled her eyes but walked over.

Vilkas huffed, "where do you think you're going welp?"

"Farkas invited me to join him and Torvar." She assumed Torvar was the half-drunk man standing next to Farkas.

Vilkas's grumpy expression changed to surprise as he looked at his brother.

Torvar broke the tension of the moment "Well we ain't gonna *hic* get drunker just standin' na are we?" he put one arm around Vilkas who quickly brushed it off. The trio headed to the Bannered Mare all whilst Torvar serenaded them with a sloshy rendition of Ragnar the Red.

The trio was met with the usual "Hail Companion" they were used to hearing as soon as they entered a public place. Farkas began to get quiet, gathering his drink and hiding away in the corner of the inn. Torvar was pushing his luck with a few of the bar maids regaling them of his mighty quests across Skyrim.

Illana slipped away to the corner table where Farkas had planted himself, "mind if I join you over here or do you enjoy being lonely and brooding like your brother?"

Normally Farkas wouldn't let a newcomer crack jokes about his brother, but she had earned that one based on how Vilkas had been treating her that day.

Aela had slipped in quietly to keep an eye on their messiest Companion, Torvar would surely land himself in the dungeon if left to his own devices. She snuck into the other end of the bar to keep watch, partially for her own curiosity. Her eyes wandered around the inn like a beast searching for prey, she stopped as she saw Farkas laughing and smiling while sitting with the newest Companion. Farkas was not one for new people, or most people in that regard, yet he seemed comfortable with her. Comfortable was the furthest thing from what Farkas was around women, Vilkas tended to be the twin the women flocked to, although plenty made eyes at Farkas, he avoided most of the attention.

Illana gulped down the last of her mead, "can you handle another?" she smirked as she grabbed Farkas's cup. He cocked one eyebrow at her, she laughed as she went to get another round. Aela ducked behind a beam as to avoid detection from her shield-siblings. Illana returned to her place next to Farkas and slid the mug of mead into his hand "To Vilkas hopefully not hating me forever" she giggled. Farkas laughed as they clicked mugs.

The night carried on and the trio made their way back to Jorvaskrr, Torvar slung like a dead deer over Farkas's shoulders. Aela trailed silently behind and tucked into the back door. She greeted them as they entered the great hall. "Well someone had a good time" she joked as Farkas dropped Torvar on the floor. Tilma was grumbling across the hall about Torvar's drunkness and this still he's cleaning up his own mess.

"Well I'm off to bed" Aela said looking at Farkas and Illana "you should be too"

"Yeah I should be off to bed, its been an eventful day" Illana yawned. She followed Aela down the steps to the living quarters, she could feel eyes on her as she walked away, she hoped they were Farkas's.

Farkas flopped into his own bed moments later, his wolf hearing on high alert, he could hear everything from the welp room, mostly Ria chattering on about his brother. One sound caught his attention and made his beast blood run hot. Illana pulled her leather strap out of her hair and shook out her long brown tresses, running her hands through her hair. Her scent wafted down the hall into Farkas's room, he clenched his teeth tightly. She was his shield-sister, and these feelings weren't right. She was to be his battle-mate, he had not had these feeling about Ria, or Njada when he met them. He tossed and turned the entire night trying to shut it all out. His beast blood kept him from a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four skips ahead a few months, I didn't want to bore you with all our Dragonborn's quests to retrieve stolen family hierlooms and killing bandit leaders. This Chapter has some mild adult references and may not be suitable for young readers.

Chapter Four: The Final Test and Last Straw

It was early in the morning, the 5th of Last Seed. Illana was out in the yard training with Ria. In the past few months the two of them had become thick as thieves. Ria had spilled about her love affair with Vilkas, and Vilkas had actually come to at least tolerate Illana. The girls sheathed their weapons and wandered into the hall for some food. Aela met them at the door, "Skor was looking for you Illana", her voice was firm and serious, it had to be important.

Ria shot her a look of caution, but Illana knew what this had to be, her final test. She met Skor in front of Jorvaskrr, "The time has come Illana, for your final test. We received word there is a fragment of Wuthrand in a cave called Dustman's Cairn a ways north of here. I've decided your task will be to retrieve it." Illana nodded, Skor continued "Farkas will be your shield-sibling on this one. He will watch you and make sure you are honorable".

Illana understood, although she was happy Farkas was to go with her on this one. In the past months they had gone on many quests together, always coming up successful, he had trained her, taught her the ways of the Companions and become her most trusted comrade. She had managed to push aside anything she had felt for him, after all he was a member of the Circle, and she was still a welp. She had spent much of her time with the twins, and she was sure he only saw her as his shield-sister, albeit his favorite shield-sister.

She set off towards Farkas's room to let him know he would be going with her. She kicked open his bedroom door, he was asleep. Gods she forgot how handsome he was, a soft gasp escaped her lips. Farkas's wolf sense awoke him

"Hey Hi knock much?" he laughed as he shook his head

"Well I kicked your door in so that counts" she laughed as she threw a bag at him. "Skor said you are my shield-sibling for my test"

"Where are we going?" he asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Dustman's Cairn, already marked it on the map. We better get going" she threw her own pack across her shoulders and the pair headed out through the gates of Whiterun.

After a solid day of traveling Illana set up a camp while Farkas brought back a deer for them to eat.

They sat by the fire eating their meal together, the stars over their heads shone brighter than any torch or spell she had ever seen. She was lost in them looking all around the sky when she felt him staring at her.

"What?" she asked, meeting Farkas's gaze.

He shook he head a smiled "we don't see stars like this back home now do we?"

"No we sure don't" her eyes trailed back to the stars, seeing him like that, eyes glistening looking at the beautiful world around them brought back feelings she was not ready to deal with. "We should get to bed, we don't know what we're dealing with tomorrow."

Farkas put out their fire and they turned in for the night. Illana had made a sturdy little lean-to, but she had forgot exactly who was sharing this shelter with her. They climbed into the very cramped little shelter and tried to fall asleep. Illana was nervous about what the next day would bring, but nearly just as nervous about her sleeping arrangements.

"You sleeping in your armor?" he asked quizzically.

She hadn't thought about that either, come to think of it she had never seen Farkas without his wolf armor, nor had he seen her without her studded shell of armor. He was right, there wasn't a snowballs chance in Helgen she would get a restful night sleep in full gear. "Turn around" she said shooting him a cold squint. Farkas chuckled and did as she asked. She pulled off her favorite studded armor and tossed it to the side. She felt so vulnerable and open in her thin undershirt, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than for Farkas to see her in such a state. Her hands reached up and pulled the leather strap out of her long braid, Farkas inhaled sharply as he heard the sound he listened for every night in Jorvaskrr. Illana's long brown hair curled and cascaded down her back and in front of her face, she grabbed one of their blankets to wrap herself in. "Ok you can turn back around" she whispered softly.

Farkas turned toward her and lost all his breath, she looked more beautiful than Diabella herself. She had the blanket wrapped around her, hair flowing all around. He had never seen her without her braid, and after this moment he hoped she never pulled her hair back again. His mind raced as he took a deep breath to keep his beast blood at bay, seeing her like this awoke something primal in him that he had never felt before.

Farkas reached up and pulled his chest plate over his head, taking his undershirt with it. Illana's heart stopped, his armor did him no justice, she was sure he could deflect arrows with his bare chest. His strong hands ran through his long, thick hair as her heart and body wept. Just as she thought she couldn't take any more, he slid off the rest of his armor leaving only his undershorts. She swallowed an involuntary yelp, she tried desperately not to stare. A smile began to leak across his lips, he could smell her arousal as he tried to hide his own. "We should turn in for the night" he said with a low sensual growl, all Illana could do was nod her head to agree. They climbed into their bedrolls, less than an inch between them.

She had never been this close to Farkas in all the time that she known him, his scent and quiet snoring soothed her, but made her heart ache more than it did the day she met him. Slowly she drifted off to sleep to the sound of his snoring.

The next morning she awoke to Farkas pulling her from their lean-to "Good morning! Get up we need to get moving if we want to make it to the cave today."

She grumbled and pushed her hair out of her face and grumbled at Farkas, he was never pleasant when he was woken abruptly, why should she be any different on this morning. Illana knew he was right regardless, she quickly hopped up and packed up their camp. It was still a long way to Dustman's Cairn. She tried to put last night out of her mind, but her thoughts kept wandering back to Farkas's hulking body so close to her own. Farkas sensed she was far away in her own thoughts, "nervous new blood?" he chirped with a coy smirk.

"Nervous you'll mess this up or get me killed? Sure." she joked back punching him playfully.

They walked the rest of the way in a focused silence, neither of them knew what awaited them in the cave ahead. They approached the entrance of the cairn and made their way to the main door. Farkas and Illana drew their swords as she pushed the door open slowly, a dead smelling wind pushed past them.

As they pushed their way through the cave, Farkas studied Illana, she was a truly skilled warrior. It was something he admired greatly about her, she hardly needed Farkas by her side on this mission, but he was glad he was there with her.

After slicing their way through more than a dozen draugr and mages, Farkas and Illana found themselves in an open room with a closed gate at the end, and no pull chain to be found. "Let's split up and look around, there has to be something somewhere" Farkas suggested. He seemed uneasy, alert.

Illana searched the main room, finding nothing. She ducked into a small alcove to the left of the stairs. There was a lever inside secured to a stone table. "Hey, I found something in here! Seems like a lever maybe it will open that gate" she pulled the lever, suddenly a gate came crashing down locking her in the side room. She tried to pull the lever back. It was stuck, she heaved with all her might, it would not budge. "Farkas!"

"Now look what you got yourself into, don't worry there must be another lever around here somewhere" He turned around and was quickly surrounded by several wild looking barbarians.

"Your mistake Companion!" a rough looking man yelled.

"Which one is that?" the only woman of the group asked.

"Doesn't matter if he wears that armor he dies!" another man growled.

That cut Illana like a knife, she couldn't hold herself back she ran to the gate reaching for him "FARKAS!" she cried out.

She hadn't even tried her latest Thu'um, Unrelenting Force, but she knew she had to do something, but she couldn't risk hitting Farkas.

Before she could think of anything else, Farkas transformed into a massive snarling werewolf, ripping the bandits limb from limb. She fell back and gasped, she had heard rumors about the werewolves in Jorvaskrr, but those were always just legends. This was no myth, rumor or legend in front of her.

Farkas ran off towards down the hall, suddenly the gate in front of her opened and Farkas appeared, in his usual form. "Hope I didn't scare you" he said, breathing heavily, sweat beading on his brow.

Illana picked herself up off the ground, there was no rational sense, no thoughts in her mind. She ran to him and embraced him, tears streaming down her face. As she went to pull away, her heart overpowered every ounce of rationality she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The world seemed to vanish; her heart nearly exploded. His lips were soft and warm, she had imagined kissing him since the Bannered Mare, the day they first met. Her body pressed against his as their armor clanked together. She wanted to kiss him longer but just as she thought she would, her sense kicked back in. _What am I doing! I have just ruined any relationship I had with my best friend, my shild-brother... I.. _

She began to pull away, but Farkas's strong hand reached up and intertwined in her hair, the other sliding down to her hips, and pulled her back into him. He kissed her much harder than she had kissed him, but she didn't care. Her own hand sliding down his strong back, the other cradling his cheek.

Farkas fought the pull of the blood, he wanted to be gentle with the beautiful Dragonborn, but the primal urge of the blood was hard to fight. He cupped her face with one hand, his tongue slid past her lips and caressed the roof of her mouth sending chills down her spine. She nearly collapsed in him arms.

Suddenly a low growl rang out from down the hall, the unmistakable growl of a draugr overlord. The gravity of the situation that had just unfolded kicked back in, Illana stepped back and looked at Farkas "I'm sorry I just.."

His head jerked towards the door, it was almost primal, and completely hot. "We should keep going, we don't know if there are more of them" he growled, eyes burning amber. Illana was still in a bit of a daze from the events that had just transpired, she tried her best to push it all aside and complete her mission.

They approached what appeared to be a throne room, a large black sarcophagus sat in the middle of the room, no doubt this was where the fragment was hiding. Not even two steps into the room, the doors of the surrounding burial crypts burst open and let forth a flood of draugr. Farkas and Illana stood back-to-back, they had practiced this hundreds of times, and there was no one they trusted more than each other to have their back. The draugr closed in, there were so many of them, for the first time the two Companions thought they might be overpowered. Illana's mind raced, words of the dragon echoed in her head. She pushed Farkas behind her, "Fus!" her thu'um rang out knocking her and Farkas into the door behind them. A shock wave rang out throwing the draugr backward into the wall, killing them instantly.

Farkas picked Illana up off the ground "I didn't know you could do that!" he said dumbfoundedly. Illana smiled and dusted herself off "I just learned it" she laughed "I'm glad it worked". They approached the sarcophagus cautiously and opened the lid. A draugr overload popped up clawing at the two companions, Farkas took this opportunity to return the favor and pushed Illana behind him, plunging his greatsword into the drauger's chest. The fragment lay in the sarcophagus, Illana scooped it up and wrapped it carefully in a linen wrap before sliding it into her pack.

After a quick moment to catch their breath, the two Companions embarked on their journey home. They decided it might be best to travel through the night to avoid any more unpleasant run-ins with those bandits, which Farkas explained were called the Silverhand. There was a certain awkwardness in the silent travel home, normally they would be laughing and talking the entire way home from their journeys, but neither of them dared talk about this quest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Welcome to the Pack

It was late in the afternoon on the 7th of Last Seed when the two exhausted Companions finally made their way into Jorvaskrr. _I am beyond __exhausted,__ I can't wait to crawl into my bed _Illana thought to herself. The rest of the Companions greeted them at the door with a celebration already in full swing. Mead was flowing steadily, a glorious feast was laid out on the table, and Farkas and Illana realized how truly hungry they were after travelling through the night. Although they were dead tired, it would have been rude to sleep on a party thrown in their honor.

"Thank you all so much, it was my honor to retrieve the fragment and bring it home to Jorvaskrr" Illana announced, Ria rolled her eyes at her with a smile _all right __Illana__ don't overdo it "_let us just unpack and change out of this smelly armor" she giggled.

Farkas and Illana made their way downstairs to change out of their armor, Illana slipped off her armor, her mind racing back to that night in the lean-to. They hadn't spoken about that night or that moment in Dustman's Cairn at all, maybe it was better that way. It was just the adrenaline from the near-death experience that fueled their encounter, they were best friends and she hoped that at least wasn't ruined.

She shook the thoughts out of her head, _I'll just focus on the party to keep my mind off of it_.

She picked out her favorite blue dress, it had been a long time since she had worn it. She gave a quick twirl in her room, immediately feeling a little silly, after all she was a fierce warrior and the Dragonborn and here she was twirling like a little girl. The leather strap that held her hair in a tight braid released her hair into flowing curls, just as it had that night. She trotted cheerfully up the stairs to join the others.

Farkas was already seated at the table with his brother when Illana walked up the steps, he couldn't help but stare. Her gorgeous soft curls cascaded down her back and her beautiful grey eyes sparkled against the blue of her dress. He had never seen her in a dress, they spent most of their time in their armor. She plopped herself next to Farkas, her scent overwhelmed him as he took a deep breath to suppress his primal side. Her sun-kissed shoulders were bare with her dress hugging her perfectly, it was corseted around the waist, he never realized what a beautiful curvy figure she had. _Devines__ help me_ he thought biting his lip.

Vilkas looked over at his brother, Farkas was usually itching to drink as much as he could to make it through a party, but he had barely touched his mead. He was distant, but Vilkas couldn't put his finger on what was wrong. He stood and joined Aela and Skor by the fire, keeping an eye on his brother.

Farkas looked off somewhere it front of him "you look nice" avoiding staring at her.

She did not return the favor, grey eyes sparkling, she looked at him. He couldn't ignore her beautiful eyes any longer, he met her gaze and neither of them could bare to take their eyes off each other. "We need to talk later" he whispered "come by my quarters after this dies down"

The thought of Farkas beckoning her to his room drove the young Breton crazy, she inhaled deeply "as you wish" she murmured back.

While Farkas and Illana chatted and laughed together as the night roared on, a very suspicious Vilkas sat across the room. "Have you seen Farkas tonight?" Vilkas inquired to Aela. "He seems drunk" Aela laughed "are you concerned he'll out drink Torvar?". Vilkas shook his head, "He's not drunk, he's barely touched his mead". Aela turned her attention to Farkas, who was tossing bits of bread into Illana's mouth laughing hysterically. She smiled to herself, she saw the same sparkle in his eye the night at the Bannered Mare. Aela had observed him that night as well, she had never seen Farkas so comfortable with a newcomer, she decided not to mention it to Vilkas. It was nice to see Farkas enjoying the company of a female.

The night started to wind down, and most of the companions had wandered back to their quarters. Farkas and Illana stayed up tossing bread and drinking mead together until the late hours of the evening. They only headed down to the living quarters after Tilma shooed them out with her broom in hand. Farkas's face became serious, with one hand on her back, he guided Illana down the hall. They stopped right outside Farkas's room, her heart raced. Farkas looked as though he had something to say, then suddenly he pulled her into his arms.

She didn't know exactly what he was doing, but she didn't care, she loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She felt safe, and for once she felt like she was home. Farkas lifted her chin to meet his gaze, Illana felt her heart melt, if he didn't kiss her soon she thought she'd be reduced to a puddle. He cupped her face, just as he had done in the cairn, and kissed her. Illana's heart caught fire, there was no danger, no werewolf transformation to blame this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt him lift her off the ground and carry her into his room. The door slammed shut behind them. Farkas put her down as his hands travelled down her waist. She pressed against him, her tongue exploring his mouth. He pulled his lips away just long enough to place them on her neck, it sent a charge through her. The beast blood coursed through his body, the primal side fighting to take over. He pulled away before the urge of the blood became too strong.

Illana brushed her hair back with her hand, and stared into Farkas's gorgeous grey eyes. Farkas brushed a stray hair out of her face, he had never felt this way about anyone, he wanted to protect her with his life. A strange new feeling surged into his heart, a feeling of home.

"What about Vilkas?" Illana whispered, suddenly remembered the other wolf twin was sleeping just across the hall. Farkas seemed to have forgotten about his brother as well. He stepped closer to the door, his wolf hearing scanned for any signs of a stir, he heard the unmistakable sound of his brother snoring. "He's asleep" Farkas replied, pulling her into him again.

Illana pulled back, "No, I meant do you think he'll be angry? Are we even allowed for us to be together like this? You're a member of the Circle, and I haven't even been initiated as a full Companion yet." She honestly didn't care about any of the answers to the questions she just asked, something about him and about this just felt right.

Farkas's eyes fell, his beard twitched as he scrunched his mouth in thought. "I don't know. I don't do this often, this um... this is..." his cheeks flushed. Illana suddenly realized what he was trying to say, she placed a soft, knowing kiss on his lips. Farkas held her an extra moment.

"They don't have to know" he blurted out quickly, he had never kept anything from his shield family, let alone his brother, but he couldn't give up the chance to make this work. Illana thought for a moment, it would be immensely hard to hide this from the highly observant Companions and their heightened senses. Surely they would smell her on him, but in the moment, she didn't care. She had dreamed about this moment from the day she met him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes, "are you sure you want to do this" she whispered, softly kissing his earlobe.

He was sure, he had never been more sure about anything since becoming a Companion. Farkas scooped her up carrying her to his bed. She looked so small in his massive bed, brown hair strewn all around her. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Seeing her so vulnerable and docile on his bed made his beast blood roar, the longer he looked at her the harder it was becoming to fight it, until now the call of the blood rarely bothered him, but this was starting to overtake him. His eyes flashed amber, his body tensed with his teeth bared. It was taking all he had to keep it in, suddenly two soft and gentle hands reached up holding his face. A cool wave rushed over him and everything was calm again. Illana pressed her forehead against his, his breath met her breath and the call of the blood vanished.

_How is this possible, can she control the blood? _He thought to himself, even with his own control he couldn't keep down the blood for long after the eye change began

He went to speak, but his lips were met with her finger and a soft shhh. She gently kissed his lips "its late, we should both be going to bed" she whispered as she climbed down off his bed.

"Don't go. Stay" he begged "you can sneak out early in the morning"

She kissed him again, "not tonight, my initiation is tomorrow and we both need a clear head". She slinked out the door back to the welp's quarters.

Illana closed the door, smacking her forehead against it in frustration. Suddenly a voice chimed in from behind her "well, well aren't you in late"

She whipped around to see Ria sitting cross legged on her bed. "Where have you been, because it wasn't here because I've been here waiting for you" she smiled.

"Nowhere, just upstairs" Illana replied "you should have gone to bed"

Ria jumped up getting within an inch of Illana's face "you don't smell like you, don't lie to me we're best friends". Illana's heart stopped, If Ria could smell him on her, the Circle would definitely be able to as well.

"Fine, if I tell you then you have to help me figure out a way to cover up this smell" Illana conceded. Ria made a cross motion over her heart.

"I've been seeing someone, but it's not really a thing and it's a quiet thing and I don't want to others to smell a man on me and think I'm not focused"

Ria squealed in excitement. "Tell me everything, who is he? What does he look like? Where did you meet him?" she babbled on as she fished out some strange liquid in a bottle from a chest under her bed. "rub this on yourself with a cloth and the only thing anyone will be able to smell is wild flowers" Illana took it and did as she said.

Ria laughed and sniffed her "much better, not that you smelled bad before. Actually I've smelled that smell before. Is this guy someone I know?"

Illana swallowed hard "I don't know it's just some guy I met at the Bannered Mare" she said guiltily. She felt awful lying to Ria, but she also wasn't ready to tell her the truth. Ria squinted her eyes, she clearly wasn't buying it but settled knowing she wasn't going to get a better answer. "Well we better go to sleep, I'm sure there will be lots to do tomorrow" she said flopping into her bed. Illana followed suit and flopped into hers as well. She tossed and turned most of the night, try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about Farkas sleeping right down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the views! Thais Chapter was so fun to write! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Six: Induction into the Pack

Illana stretched as she woke up in the morning, immediately her nose turned up at the strong scent of wildflowers that assaulted her. She quickly remembered the smell was in fact her. It was too late to do anything about it, she jumped up and threw on her armor and tied up her hair, today was her induction day.

The rest of the Companions were out in the yard waiting for her. She wasn't sure exactly what to expect as she pushed the large doors to the courtyard open. Her heart skipped as she saw Farkas standing there. All the memories of the night before and their last job together came rushing back, her heart ached to be close to him again. She joined the rest of her shield siblings, Kodlak spoke as she approached.

"Brothers and Sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?" Kodlak turned to Farkas.

All her breath escaped her, she begged it not be Farkas, her heart couldn't take it.

Farkas's beautiful silver eyes met her, she swallowed hard. "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us". Illana melted and tried desperately to keep it together in front of the Circle.

Kodlak continued "Would you raise your shield in her defense?"

Farkas had done this ceremony many times, but never had these questions given him such trouble. He looked at Illana, he wouldn't just raise his shield, he'd give his life to protect her. "I would stand at her back, that the world may never overtake us" his eyes never moving from her.

Kodlak paused a moment looking at Illana, then back at Farkas. "Would you raise your sword in her honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes" he replied

"And would you raise a mug in her name?" Kodlak continued

"I would lead the song in triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories" Farkas answered.

Illana stood there praying that was the end of it. He hadn't taken his eyes away from hers the entire ceremony. She felt as though she may crumble in front of everyone. Kodlak confirmed her as a true member of the Companions, but it all sounded a blur. All she could do was keep her gaze locked on Farkas.

The Companions all replied to the old man "it shall be so".

The ceremony concluded and the members of the Circle returned to their activities. Farkas walked toward her, "meet me by the Everglow tree tonight" he whispered as he passed by her. She watched as he closed the door to Jorvaskrr behind him. Suddenly a small hand grabbed her wrist. "You. We need to talk" Ria demanded. She pulled Illana down to the living quarters, and into the welp room slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell was that?" she interrogated

Illana was completely caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

Ria stood there with her arms crossed, and one eyebrow cocked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. What the hell was that with you and Farkas?"

Illana panicked, _was it that obvious?_ She could feel her cheeks flushing and her palms sweating. "Nothing, its nothing. I don't know what you mean" she squeaked.

Ria grabbed hold of her arms, "I'm your best friend, that wasn't nothing tell me!" she demanded.

She wasn't sure what to do, but maybe it would be nice to have someone to talk to about everything. Ria shook her "tell me! You can tell me anything".

Illana couldn't speak, she hadn't actually faced her feelings about Farkas. She exhaled dropping her head, she felt so silly like a teenage girl with a crush. Ria stepped back as a knock hit the door, it opened slightly. It was Farkas, he realized Illana wasn't alone and changed his tone "um, just wanted to say welcome to the family. I'm glad you decided to stick around" he smirked as his eyes locked onto Illana's. Illana tried her best not to blush, she wished she could have heard what he came to say before he realized Ria was there. She nodded her head "Thank you, I'm glad you were my shield sibling for my test. You bailed me out on that one", her attempt to prevent blushing failed terribly. Farkas bowed his head to her as he turned to leave closing the door behind him.

She exhaled, turning back towards Ria, her expression had changed from suspicious to knowing. "You don't have to say it, I know" she said smiling "you guys got it bad for each other"

The color drained from her face "was it obvious?" she asked sheepishly. Ria hugged her, "listen I know you and I've known Farkas for a while now. You are both so composed all the time and the only time I've ever seen either of you lose your composure is when you're around each other."

Illana turned and locked the door to the welp room. She spilled every detail of what had happened the night in the cairn and the night of their party. Ria hugged her again "you really do got it bad". All Illana could do was nod, she felt so much more than just liking him. "Ria, I fell for him the day I met him, the day he invited me to Bannered Mare. He's one of my best friends, I can't feel this way, we can't be together. He's part of the Circle". Illana hung her head in heartbreak, the reality of the situation sinking in. Ria hugged her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Well you aren't going to back out there looking a mess, I know we're fierce warriors but we are also women. You are going to let me make you look like one" she said hands on her hips.

Illana didn't know whether or not to be offended, granted she always had her hair up and her armor on, so Ria's jab might have some merit. She rolled her eyes but agreed to it.

Ria grabbed every dress the two of them owned and threw them all at Illana. Before she could even try them on Ria was at her hair, untangling it and tossing her curls everywhere. "I can't believe you wear your hair up all the time!" Ria squealed "I'd pray to the divines for hair like yours." Ria plucked a long tavern dress out of the pile. Illana's eyes grew wide, it was like nothing she had ever worn before, the long blue dress was met with a brown corset and gold beads on the sleeves. "Ria, I don't know I mean I don't really wear dresses often" she blushed, maybe Ria was right, she didn't really dress up much. Ria shook her head and threw it at her "just try". Illana traded her old comfortable armor for Ria's frilly dress, as the Dragonborn turned around Ria's jaw dropped. Illana looked in the mirror in the corner of the room, she had never seen herself like this before. Her brown hair was tamed and softly spiraling down her back, Ria's dressed hugged her curves, a slit running up to her thigh. She never thought she could look like the other women in Skyrim, she always thought she was too rough and tumble to ever compete with them.

Ria appeared behind her, a smile across her face. "One last thing" she said wrapping an amulet of Diabella around her neck, "you know unless you want an amulet of Mara" she teased. Illana turned and hugged her best friend, Ria was truly her first friend she had since she was a child. "Thank you Ria" she smiled, she wasn't quite sure what Farkas would think of all this, but Ria has put in too much effort to change now.

Illana crept towards the stairs to the main hall hoping not to be seen, her hopes were quickly extinguished by a familiar voice "well look at you". Illana turned to see Aela standing behind her. She struggled to find words "Oh... I um I don't usually dress up, but I kind of thought it was a special occasion" she blushed. Aela smiled knowingly "He'll never know what hit him" she chuckled. Illana's heart stopped and her eyes widened "huh?" She tried to play it off, but Aela saw right through it. "I saw you two together the night at the Bannered Mare, and at your initiation. Farkas and Vilkas have always been like my little brothers. I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you" she said adjusting Illana's amulet. Illana's cheeks burned, she couldn't find words. Aela fixed a stray piece of her hair "I won't tell a soul, you have my word. Go to him". Illana smiled appreciatively and snuck up the stairs and out the front door without encountering any more of her shield siblings.

The Everglow tree blew gently in the center of the Cloud District. Illana always loved the old tree, it reminded her of the trees around the Temple of Mara where she grew up. She was admiring the tree as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned right as a gust of wind blew past her blowing all of her neat curls behind her. It was Farkas.

Farkas felt his heart skip as she turned around. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, although she looked so different without her armor. "You look beautiful" he said smiling walking toward her. They were the only two in the square. Illana was grateful for the nightfall to hide her reddened cheeks. Farkas took her hand and the pair walked through a very still and quiet Whiterun. They shared stories of their travels and winded up cozying up on a bench under the Everglow. She leaned her head on Farka's shoulder, he looked over at her "When I was just a welp, before I was old enough to be a Companion, Vilkas and I used to run around this tree battling while our father and Kodlak would discuss jobs" he said suddenly staring up at the stars above their heads. Illana had never heard Farkas talk much about his father, she knew he had died many years ago and Kodlak had raised the boys in Jorvaskrr after his passing, but he never said much else. "My mother died after Vilkas and I were born, I don't remember her much" he said "my father would have liked you, I think you'd remind him of her".

A tear crept up in Illana's eye, she had never said anything about her own upbringing, but she felt so comfortable with Farkas. "My father died when I was just a baby, and my mother left me on the steps of the Temple of Mara after he died, I don't remember them much either" she said looking up with Farkas.

Vilkas trudged around the great hall clutching his mug of mead. Several of the other Companions had gone up the Bannered Mare, but Vilkas had no interest in joining them. He had been suspicious of his brother, he had been acting different, almost like he was keeping something from him. Aela walked up the stairs to see him pacing in front of the fire. "What's troubling you?" she questioned as she took a seat at the table with her mug of mead. Vilkas stared at the front door, "Do you think my brother is acting strangely?" he asked Aela, "It's almost as though he's hiding something from me, he's always told me everything, and now it feels like that's changed."

Aela put her mug down, "Vilkas, your brother loves you, he would never do anything to hurt you or upset you, but I think you know what's bothering you."

Vilkas looked at Aela, "He's not telling me something, and he used to tell me everything Aela."

Aela sighed taking a gulp of her mead, "maybe he doesn't need to tell you, maybe you just need to pay attention. You've been in a sour mood since Illana got here, you've been so busy distrusting and scrutinizing her you've been missing a lot. What exactly is your problem with her?" Vilkas hung his head, he hadn't meant to be so hard on her, she reminded him of the stories his father used to tell him about his mother when they were both Companions. "My father and mother met when she joined the Companions, she reminds me of the stories my father told of her. I guess I just didn't want to think about it, and the memories of our parents come back when I see her."

Aela, although not usually one for showing any affection, hugged her shield brother. "She's really great you know, she's fierce and strong and has a big heart, just like your mother did". Although Aela was only young when their mother was alive, she taught her everything she knew about battle, and everything she knew about the world. Vilkas looked at Aela quizzically, "you speak so highly of her, why?"

Aela sighed, she knew she'd have to break a promise, but she also knew it was important. "Oh Vilkas, you've really been blind. Haven't you seen how Farkas looks at her?" Vilkas looked at his shield sister confused, he was so consumed trying to block out the painful memories, he really hadn't paid much attention to his brother these past few months. "No, I guess I haven't spent much time with him lately".

Aela grabbed his face in her hands, "Vilkas open your eyes, your brother has quite the soft spot for her, and she for him. He's not going to tell you until you stop brooding and act like a brother again." She kissed the top of his head and gave his cheek a soft slap. "Stop brooding".

Vilkas exhaled, she was right he hadn't acted much like a brother recently. He hadn't even noticed his own brother had been spending an awful lot of time with their new shield sister. Aela turned to walk down the stairs, "Everglow tree is beautiful this time of evening" she hinted before disappearing down the steps. Vilkas walked toward the doors of Jorrvaskr.

_Farkas and Illana sat on the bench under the Everglow for what seemed like forever. She was more than happy to stay cuddled up to him as long as she could. Farkas stretched, it had gotten very late, "we should probably go back before someone notices we're gone". He didn't want this night to end any more than she did, but surely Vilkas would be pacing the floor wondering where he was. Farkas lifted Illana to her feet, her hands looked so small in his. He lifted her chin so her eyes met his, before he got the chance to speak she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her waist lifting her off the ground, heart racing he held her in his arms. Illana brushed his hair out of his face as he put her back on the ground, she wanted to tell him exactly what her heart had been telling her for months, but she couldn't find the words. Farkas wrapped his arm around her as they walked back toward the doors of Jorrvaskr.

Vilkas had been watching out the windows of Jorrvaskr, how could he have missed this? Farkas was never one to give women much attention, and here his own brother had missed the only woman he ever paid any mind to. Suddenly Vilkas hurried down to his quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Vilkas Knows

Illana and Farkas crept silently into the great hall, everyone else was long asleep. He kissed her hand, then her lips and bid her goodnight as they both walked down to their quarters. Farkas laid in his bed, his heart was beating far too fast for him to sleep, so he stared at his ceiling.

Vilkas was just across the hall talking to Aela, "I just can't believe he didn't tell me" he whined "we've always told each other everything!" Aela was only half listening to him, she was rummaging through an old chest she had pulled from under her bed. "Vilkas you haven't exactly made it seem like you like her, maybe he was just worried you wouldn't approve" she rolled her eyes and huffed, whatever she was looking for was clearly evading her. Vilkas slumped down in the corner chair, "so what am I supposed to do? Pretend I don't know? Wait for him to tell me?" the look of betrayal faded from his face, he looked at Aela "what in the divines are you looking for?" Aela shot up "ah-ha!" She was holding a pouch that looked older that Vilkas.

"What's that?" Vilkas questioned standing to see what was so important about an old pouch. Aela gently put the pouch in Vilka's hand, "this was your mother's. She gave it to me when I was young, but I don't think I'll be needing it. You should be the one to give it to your brother. When you're done with your self-loathing and ready to act like a brother again of course". Vilkas opened the pouch and gasped, his heart became tight thinking of his parents. Aela was right, it was time to stop acting like a petulant child. He put the little pouch in his pocket and went off to find Farkas.

Farkas had finally drifted off to sleep when the sound of his door being kicked open woke him, it was Vilkas. "You moron, you woke me up!" Farkas grumbled rubbing his eyes. Vilkas chuckled, "sorry brother, I had something important to ask. How's about we got on a hunt tomorrow morning like we used to? We haven't gone on a good hunt in months!" Farkas shook his head, was that really all that important? Slightly suspicious was more like it. He grumbled some more, but eventually agreed. Vilkas perked up, "great we leave early in the morning!" He trotted out closing the door behind him.

_Moron. _Farkas rolled his eyes _Now I've got to go on a hunt with no sleep. _For the few hours left in the night Farkas tossed and turned it felt like only moments later Vilkas was back knocking at his door.

Farkas rolled out of bed, grumpily pulled his wolf armor over his head. "Remind me again why we are doing this?" he groaned. Vilkas slung an arm around his brother, "oh hush, we haven't spent much time together the past few months. I thought it would be fun". The twins walked through the city towards the front gates, Farkas took a deep breath in. The crisp morning air woke him up immediately. They walked out of the town limits, far into the woods where they were sure to find some game. Not long after they arrived, a small cracking noise of a deer stepping on a branch caught their attention. The twins used their wolf sense to track it to a nearby creek. Farkas steadied an arrow, took aim, and then was knocked clean over by his brother. The twins rolled down the hill, flopping just feet from the creek.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Farkas barked "it got away".

Vilkas stood up laughing, "just felt like having some fun" he outstretched a hand to help his brother up. Farkas grabbed his hand and yanked him down, tossing him into the creek. "Now see that was fun" Farkas chuckled. A very wet Vilkas climbed out of the creek, "You can start a fire now asshole" he laughed shaking off like a dog.

Farkas started a fire by the creek while Vilkas pulled some food out of his pack. It had really been a while since they spent much time together. They sat and ate by the fire watching the creek roll by, Vilkas reached into his pocket trying to figure out exactly what to say to his brother. Farkas broke the silence, "This was a good idea Vilkas, but I feel like you've got more on your mind then just going on a hunt."

Vilkas exhaled, it was now or never. "I haven't been the best brother the past few months" he started "I've been in my own head so much I've missed a lot." Farkas looked at him "You've been in a sour mood since..." Vilkas interrupted him "Since Illana came to Jorrvaskr." he sighed "I've been a bitch." Farkas chuckled "you have been a bitch."

Vilkas smiled, "she's a hell of a warrior, and a hell of a woman" he said looking at his brother. Farkas's nose twitched, where was Vilkas going with this? "She reminds me of the stories Dad used to tell us of our mother" Vilkas continued "and I took my sadness and pain out on her... and you." Farkas rubbed his forehead, unsure about how Vilkas would take this "I think they would have liked her." Vilkas looked at his brother, "I think they would have too." Vilkas reached into his pocket and grabbed the pouch, "and if Dad was here, he'd tell you to man up and ask her already, just like Kodlak said to him." Farkas's eyes widened and his face got hot, "what are you talking about?" He retorted defensively. Vilkas smiled and placed the old leather pouch into Farkas's hand. "Aela gave this to me to give to you. It was the one our father gave our mother, and our mother gave to her. Skor ain't gonna need it anyway."

Farkas looked at Vilkas, heart in his throat, "you know?" Vilkas nodded, "I saw you out by the Everglow last night, I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her".

Farkas opened the pouch Vilkas handed him, "Vilkas... I haven't even" Farkas sighed. Vilkas looked at his brother "you haven't told her you love her yet, have you?" Vilkas pried, "well you do you?" Farkas put his hand to his head, "I'm just not good at this, you've always been the one that talks to women, and now I'm in the middle of this with no idea what to do!" he huffed exasperatedly. Vilkas chuckled and stood up, "well we have the whole way home to teach you." They put out their fire and headed toward home, Vilkas started babbling about his experience with women. Farkas knew this would be a long walk home.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying reading so far! In this chapter we move along the main questline a bit more. We flip flop back and forth between Illana during various parts of her quest (you've played the game I didn't bother retelling all of it) and Farkas back at Jorrvaskr. This chapter moves a little faster than the others and is more game based, but again there are lots of parts that are different to coincide with the storyline. This section time jumps a bit to give us just enough to get us to the next good bit of story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8 : Destiny Shall Not be Ignored

Illana awoke early the next morning, she had received word from Delphine early that week of the location of Septimus Sigmus, the author of a strange book she had been given during her time in Winterhold. The bookkeeper told her that this man might have the information she needed to locate an elder scroll. She thought back on her many quests to find out how these dragons were coming back. She learned shouts, infiltrated a Thalmor party, rescued Erzbern, and discovered an old blades ruin. It was there Ezbern and Delphine had discovered the key to defeating Alduin. Farkas hated all these trips. She rarely brought him along when dragons were involved, although he was a strong warrior, she felt better knowing he was safe back in Jorrvaskr.

She was putting the last few health potions into her pack when she sensed someone behind her. It was Farkas, he huffed disgruntledly "why can't I come with you again? This trip seems more dangerous than the others, you might need back up". Illana rolled her eyes placing her hand on his shoulder "Once I get the scroll I'll have to bring it up to the Throat of the World, you can't shout, it's too dangerous". He huffed again, he knew she was right, but it wasn't of any comfort. She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her pack. "I have to go, I'll be ok I was trained by the best" she said with a wink. Farkas smiled slightly, he knew she would be just fine, but Jorrvaskr just wasn't the same without her.

She headed out the front gates of Whiterun to the carriage. Bjorlam was waiting out by the stables where he always sat waiting for work. "Good morning Bjorlam" she hollered trotting down toward the carriage "fancy a trip to Winterhold?" Bjorlam smiled, he never minded bringing Illana wherever she needed to go, she was one of the more pleasant passengers he encountered and she always had a good battle tale to tell, "climb in back and we'll be off" he said hoisting himself into the front of the carriage. The ride was long and bumpy, but Illana mad the best of it. Finding Septimus was going to be the easy part of this quest.

When she arrived in Winterhold she couldn't believe her eyes, it seems as though a dragon had burned down half the houses already! She knew it was imperative to find the Elder Scroll and quickly. As she approached the edge of the College of Winterhold it became clear this trip to Septimus Sigmus's outpost was going to be more dangerous than she thought. The cliff leading off of the College was steep and icy she nearly fell twice while making her way to the bottom. She looked out at the icy sea in front of her, if she fell in it would be certain death, so slowly and painstakingly she made her way to the tiny outpost in the middle of the sea of ice.

Septimus's outpost was nothing more than a small door carved into a mound of ice, she pushed the ragged door open to a larger underground cavern. An old man, who she could only presume to be Sigmus mumbling incoherent babblings down below.

Farkas huffed as he sat down for breakfast. Illana had been gone for days and there had been no word from her, not that he expected any. She had a terrible habit of completely leaving him out of the loop on such quests. Vilkas plunked down beside him. Since their hunting trip he had been in an exceptionally better mood, either that or it was because Ria was more readily available now that Illana was gone. "Are you going to be in a sour mood the whole time she's gone?" Vilkas chuckled, elbowing his brother.

Farkas grumbled and pushed around his breakfast, "yes I think I will, she shouldn't go on these quests without back up. Who knows what she could run into!" Vilkas rolled his eyes, Farkas was only really happy when she was at Jorrvaskr, he worried immensely anytime she was away. The twins finished their breakfast and headed out on a quick job. It had been a while since they had gone on any jobs together.

Vilkas found this a good time to pry further about Illana. "So have you...", Farkas shot him a look "No!" Vilkas couldn't help but laugh, "you didn't even let me finish! I was going to say..." Farkas threw the rest of the bread he was eating at his brother's head "I don't care! The answer is just no." he huffed. Vilkas was not about to give up that easily. "What's the problem? You love her, she definitely loves you according to Aela..." Farkas put his hand over his face, his brother was nothing if not persistent. "I haven't told her yet, I was waiting until the right time and now she's killing dragons again." Vilkas punched his brother playfully, "well when you do, let me know and I'll go sleep in the welp quarters." Farkas rolled his eyes and huffed, this was going to be a long trip.

Illana's breath was visible in the cold caves of Mzark. Blackreach was covered in snow, and colder than any days back in Whiterun. Her magelight spell hovered about her head and lit the way through the icy tunnels. She clutched the package strapped to her back, then slid her hand to her side. She was still bleeding from her encounter with the centurion. Illana winced in pain, she didn't dare stop to heal herself with the Elder Scroll still strapped to her back. In front of her was a lift system, her vision began to blur. She was bleeding more than she thought. There was a golden lever secured in the middle of the platform, she switched it on before falling to the ground.

The bright light of the day blinded her as the lift made its way to the top. Her blood had spread across her chest plate and started to drip down her leg. She opened her pack and searched through her pack for a healing potion, but the bottles had opened and spilled during her battle. She tried to remember the healing spell she had learned when she was little. Illana started to feel lightheaded, she pressed her hand on her wound and winced. The gold swirls of her healing spell fluttered around her. She slouched back against the lever to regain her strength. She knew she'd be facing the world eater, Alduin, soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dragonborn

Illana walked up the last steps up to the Throat of the World, Paarthurnax was waiting for her. "You have it. The Kel- The Elder Scroll. Tiid kreh...qalos. Time shutters at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. Kogaan Akatosh. The very bones of the earth are at your disposal" Paarthunax bellowed. Illana had taken quite a liking to the old dragon, he had a sober kindness in his words. "Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs."

Illana nodded, and inhaled deeply. It was time to meet the World Eater. She walked into the Time Wound and unrolled the Scroll. Suddenly she was transported back to see the heroes of old battling bravely before her. Hakon, Gormlaith, and Felldir. She watched as Gormlaith and Hakon slayed one dragon before turning to face Alduin. A dark, ominous dragon appeared overhead, Alduin. The heroes turned to Felldir, holding the Elder Scroll. Her body felt the electric charge she felt when learning new words of power. A rush of wind blew past her as the Time Wound dissipated leaving only her and the World Eater.

"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!" Alduin took flight, his massive balck wings nearly knocked Illana over. Paarthurnax began to beat his wings, "Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!" he bellowed rising into the air.

Illana unsheathed her sword, "Joor Zah Frul!" Her shout blasted out striking the big black dragon, and knocking her backward. The shout's power encompassed Alduin bringing him to the ground, she was staring down the nose of the world eater, sword ready. "You may have picked up the weapons of my ancient foes, but you are not their equal!" Alduin boomed. He lunged at her snapping his jaws. Illana narrowly dodged the beast, slashing her sword into the side of his face. Paarthurnax watched from above, "Now! Dovahkiin! Now he is vulnerable!"

Illana rolled to her left dodging another lunge from Alduin. She had little time before the Dargonrend shout wore off and he would be airborne again! Illana swung her sword, slashing bits of the World Eater, but she would have to do much more to defeat him. Her eyes darted left and right looking for some leverage, she saw a small boulder formation to her right. Slowly she edged over towards it, she looked at Alduin as he geared up for another lunge. Illana ran to the rocks, jumping off and landing on the World Eater's neck. She lifted her blade above her head plunging it into his head. Alduin bellowed in pain, shaking his massive head. Illana and her sword were toss into the nearby rock wall formation where Paarthurnax typically perched.

The landing knocked her breath out of her, but she quickly righted herself and grabbed her weapon. Alduin turned to her. "Meyz Mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you...mortal!" Alduin growled as he beat his looming black wings. The force of his wings threw Illana back into the rock, she didn't have the strength to fight back against the winds that pushed her. Alduin flew off and all she could do was watch.

Paarthunax landed on the wall behind her, gently lifting the Dragonborn to her feet with his snout. "Lot krongrah. You truly have the Voice of a dovah. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory." Illana braced her arm, she had sustained more injuries that she had realized during the battle. She exhaled, pain surging through her body, "it wasn't really a victory, since Alduin escaped." Paarthunax tilted his head, "Ni liivrah hin moro. True, this is not the final krongrah-victory. But not even the heroes of old were able to defeat Alduin in open battle." She appreciated the old dragon's sentiment, but she knew this was only the beginning of the battle that awaited her. "I need to find out where Alduin went" she said sheathing her sword. Paarthunax lowered his head in thought, "Yes... one of his allies could tell us. Motmahus... But it will not be so easy to... convince one of them to betray him." He paused, but lifted his head seemingly with an idea "Perhaps- the hofkahsejun- the palace in Whiterun... Dragonsreach. It was originally built to house a captive dovah. A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmm?" Illana shook her head, the old dragon was right, she knew Jarl Balgruuf would not appreciate the idea of trapping a dragon in his city.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is a steamier chapter, but our two lovebirds reunite! Is this finally it? Will they figure things out? Warning: There are Adult themes and sexual references in this chapter. Sorry these chapters are taking a little longer, my semester is back in swing and I'm still trying to write the rest of the chapters. If you're liking the story feel free to leave a review!

Chapter 10: Welcome Home!

Farkas was sitting at the table that afternoon. He and Vilkas had just come back from a job. It had been nearly a week and a half since Illana had left, and he had taken as many jobs as he could handle to keep himself distracted. This last one was a doozy; it was the largest bandit camp they had cleared in a long time. He was sore and falling asleep in his chair. The large Jorrvaskr doors creaked open waking him up. His heart raced, he knew her scent, he knew she was home. He ran over to the door as she fell through it. She collapsed into his arms, "Illana, your bleeding! And your shoulder! What happened?" he said frantically "Vilkas!" Vilkas ran up the stairs looking at his brother holding his bleeding shield-sister. Farkas looked at him, "Help me get her to Danica, quickly!"

The twins carried Illana up to Danica, the priestess and healer of Kynareth. Danica was the best healer in Whiterun. "Danica! Help her she just fell through the door. She's bleeding and I think her shoulder's out" Farkas panted, placing a now unconscious Illana on the closest bed. Danica rushed over, she had a few nasty gashes on her arms and torso, and her shoulder was definitely out of socket. She grabbed several healing potions and poured them into Illana's mouth. She looked toward the twins "she'll be ok, she's just in shock. You should go, she might not wake for a while." Farkas hadn't realized he was still holding her tiny hand until then, "I'll stay." Danica looked at the companion and nodded.

It wasn't until several hours later that Illana began to wake up. Her body ached, but she felt worlds better than she did before. Her eyes fluttered open, but her vision was blurry. A large figure sat on the floor next to her bed, holding onto her hand. Even before her vision bettered, she could tell it was Farkas.

She inhaled deeply, and Farkas jumped up. "You're awake!" he knelt back down by her head stroking her hair, "that's it that's the last time you go without me. I thought I lost you" he whispered gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

Illana barely had the strength to speak, "I almost did it, I almost defeated Alduin" she paused to breathe "he escaped, and I need to talk to the Jarl." She tried to sit up, but Farkas stopped her. "You need to rest, you nearly died. The Jarl can wait." She knew it couldn't wait, but she wasn't sure she had the strength to stand.

After a few more hours she felt worlds better and ready to return to Jorrvaskr. Farkas scurried around her like a nervous mother hen. They made it back to the hall where Farkas promptly made her lay down. Farkas practically carried her down the stairs and plopped her in his bed.

"Farkas, I'm ok. I don't need all this fuss. Plus what's wrong with my bed?" she protested. Farkas looked over at her and continued rummaging through the chest on the floor. He pulled out one of his undershirts, "ok off with the armor." His cheeks blushed as he said it. Illana felt the heat build in her chest, and her mind drifted back to that night in their lean-to. Illana sat up, still mostly unable to use her shoulder, her cheeks burned hot. "I can't take it off, you have to do it" she whispered avoiding looking at Farkas.

His heart jumped, they had been here before, the night after their celebration, the night in the lean-to. Illana stood up and limped over to Farkas. His heart ached and pulled to her, all while fighting the beast side back. He had to be gentle, but the heat of the situation tempted the beast inside of him. Farkas unlaced the sides of her chest plate and gently began to lift it off her. Her bloodstained undershirt was torn to shreds under her chest plate. Farkas's hands slid to the fasteners that held her leg guards, letting each one fall to the floor. Her eyes met his as he stood in front of her. Illana nearly forgot to breathe. Farkas looked down at her bloodstained undershirt, "you can't keep that on, it's destroyed and bloodied" he whispered. Instead of grabbing the undershirt he pulled from the chest, he pulled off his own armor and undershirt and handed it to her.

Illana just stood there staring at him. She forgot how strong he was, she could trace every muscle on him. Illana's heart rushed and dropped the undershirt he handed her. With her one good arm she yanked her own undershirt off exposing only her leather bra. Farkas squirmed a little, fighting hard against his primal side and his own arousal. He could feel himself hardening, hoping she wouldn't notice. Illana pressed up against him, "I missed you" she whispered, kissing his lips and slowly trailing across his cheek and nibbling gently on his earlobe.

Farkas inhaled sharply, "Illana, I can't keep fighting this" he moaned. Illana pressed her lips to his ear "then stop fighting" she whispered. Farkas's heart raced, but he froze. He had never done this before, but he wanted her more than anything he ever wanted his whole life. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. Though it took him a few tries, he untied her leather bra exposing her bare chest. She was beyond perfection, Farkas kissed her neck pulling her closer into him. Illana wrapped her arm around his neck, intertwining her body with his. She could feel him pressed against her leg, her eyes widened and she bit her lip. She loved him, she wanted him in every way she could have him, tonight, tomorrow, forever. She still hadn't told him, but this wasn't the time. Farkas looked into her eyes and stopped, "are you sure? You want this?" Illana couldn't even speak, she nodded her head not breaking her gaze from him.

Farkas was trying desperately to keep the primal instinct at bay, he wanted to be gentle, he wanted every part of this to be special. His hand was placed firmly on her thigh, and kissed her as he slid deep inside her. He couldn't help just smirk as he felt her spine arch and a slight moan escape her lips. He kissed her again, kissing her lips and trailing down her neck and down to her chest. Illana wrapped her legs around him grinding her hips gently into his. He exhaled in a shutter, biting his lip. She loved how much he loved this, she loved that she was his first, but she wanted so badly to be his only. One hand grasped her hair, he pulled her to him, kissing her hard. He was starting to lose the battle against the beast, Illana's teeth grazed his bottom lip before biting down gently, that was the final blow. His primal side overtook him, thrusting deep inside her. He let out a low growl in her ear, exciting every part of her body. She couldn't contain herself, she moaned loudly which only excited his primal side more. He could feel his end coming, his breathing became heavier, Illana wrapped her legs tighter around him, nearing her own end as well. He drove deep inside her spilling his seed into her as an ending moan escaped her.

He laid back trying to catch his breath, Illana curled up in his arms running her fingers though his hair.

Farkas kissed her gently, he reached over the side of his bed to retrieve one of his undershirts. Careful to not hurt her arm, he pulled it over her head. It smelled just like him, large enough to be a full dress, but she snuggled herself into it anyway. Illana laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heart beating.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay school has been rough and now with the Corona nonsense going on. I'm going to try to start posting every other week to get a schedule down, but we shall see! Anyway thanks for sticking with it! Now back to our Dragonborn!

Chapter 11: Dragon in Whiterun

Illana had been preparing for the task at hand for weeks, it had taken quite a bit on convincing and a whole war room negotiation to make it happen. Jarl Balgruuf had spent the last three weeks replacing the chains and holds to trap the dragon and preparing Whiterun and Dragonsreach. Ezbern had told her of a dragon in the area and how to lure him to Dragonsreach, Odahviing. She would have to shout his name and hope he accepted her challenge. Farkas had nearly worn a hole in the floor pacing, he hated every part of this plan. She made him promise to be far away from Dragonsreach when it happened. He had begrudgingly agreed, but made her promise to kill it if anything seemed a wry. Illana was sharpening her blade while Eorlund fixed up her armor from her last encounter with the world eater. Farkas sat down on a rock in front of her, "I wish you would let me help you". She paused and looked up at him, gods she loved him, but she could never live with herself if anything happened to him. "You promised. No helping" she said resuming her work on her blade. Eorlund chuckled behind her, they reminded him of himself and his wife when they were young, and he couldn't have picked a better match if he tried. He put the finishing touches on her armor and sat down next to Farkas, "you know I love the visits, but you two are going to have to tell the rest of them eventually. You can't just come hide up here forever." Illana giggled, Eorlund was truly the most comfort aside from Farkas she had. She felt as though if her father was still alive, he would be much like the old man.

Farkas helped her fasten her new armor, Eorlund did incredible work, but he hoped it would be enough for what lay ahead. Illana exhaled, adjusting her armor and sheathing her sword. "Ok, it's time" she grabbed ahold of Farkas' chest plate and kissed him, "remember, you promised." Farkas held her chin, "you remember yours." He felt sick, he nearly lost her last time she battled a dragon, and gods be damned if he was going to lose her again. She had regained her strength and had been seeing Danica for her shoulder, she looked better than ever. Danica had been healing her so much she was practically glowing. He knew she was ready, but that didn't make the walk out the city gates any easier.

Illana met with Farengar and Jarl Balgruuf, Farengar was far to giddy about the opportunity to see a dragon up close. The Jarl pulled on his beard, tension filled his eyes, "We are ready Dragonborn, jusat say the word." Illana exhaled, the time was upon them, the last few weeks of preparation had led them to this point. She looked to the Jarl, "I'm ready, let's go trap a dragon" she declared. As she spoke her stomach sloshed and tightened, she felt as though she was going to be sick, but this was no time for nerves. The Jarl's men followed her out onto the great porch. She exhaled slowly as the guards took their positions. Everything was set just as they planned. Illana looked around to all the guards who were awaiting her word. She stepped out further onto the porch, "hold your fire until I give the word, not an arrow flies, we need him alive." Without Odahviing she had no hope of stopping Alduin, she neared the edge of the great porch and prepared to call him. She exhaled before taking a big breath in, "Oh Dah Viing!" her thu'um rang out into the skies. She could hear the unmistakable sound of dragon wings above their heads. The Jarl shouted to his men "Steady! Stay under cover until it's down!"

Illana gasped as the dragon swooped down grabbing one of the guards, struggling to catch her breath she readied her Dragonrend shout. Odahviing dove back overhead, "Joor Zah Frul!", just as it had before the power of her Thu'um overtook the dragon bringing him to the ground mere feet in front of her. She turned and lured the dragon further and further back into the great porch, carefully watching her position, "Now!" she yelled. The guards up above switched the level bringing down the trap on the dragon!

It had worked! They had caught the dragon, though her heart ached for the guard they had lost. Odahviing thrashed around in his chains "Nid! Horvutah med kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap... Zu'u bonaar. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position. Hind siiv Alduin, hmmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?"

Illana stood tall, she made sure to show this dragon no fear, "that's right, where is he hiding?" she interrogated. Odahviing let out was could best be described as a sigh, "Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves of course. Mu ni meyye. None were ready to openly defy him."

Illana remined him, "you were telling me where to find Alduin..." Odahviing shook his scaly head, "Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons, I digress" despite their encounter, there was something she liked about this old dragon. Odahviing continued "he has traveled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejoor... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards...His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fames high in the eastern mountains." he paused and tilted his great head to her "Zu'u lost ofran hin laan... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?" Illana looked at the dragon "not until Alduin is defeated."

Odahviing grumbled to himself "hmm...krosis. There is one...detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention. You have the Thu'um of the dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course... I could fly you there but not while imprisoned like this." Illana looked over the dragon, she truly did not have much of a choice. "Are you able to fly?" she questioned looking at the holes in his wings from the guard's arrows. She had told them not to fire. Odahviing bowed his head "krosis... not in this...condition. I must rest and heal before we travel to Skuldafn" Illana bowed her head in return, "I'll be sure to have food brought up, and the court wizard to tend to our wounds. You mustn't hurt any of them or our deal is off" she warned. The enormous dragon bowed his head "as you wish Dovahkiin, you have my word."

Illana stepped back inside Dragonsreach with the Jarl and Ferengar. They agreed there was not much choice in the matter, she would have to trust this dragon to bring her to the door to Sovngarde, it was their only hope to defeat Alduin. "I'll begin to prepare for the journey, Ferengar please tend to Odahviing so he can heal quickly" she said grabbing the wizard's arm, she whispered "I need to speak with you about Sovngarde." Ferengar walked with her to his study, she seemed tense "what is it Dragonborn?" he asked. Illana had been thinking about it since Odahviing mentioned the trip, "Farengar, is there a way out of Sovngarde? Is this a one-way trip?" Farengar put his hand on hers, "I truly do not know, only the world eater has been known to travel to and from Sovngarde, I have never heard tale of anyone else returning." It was the answer she feared, the unknown, the possibility of no return. Her heart sank, as she walked toward Jorrvaskr, what was she supposed to tell Farkas?

As she got closer to the door her stomach lurched, her nerves balled up in her stomach and swished around like fish in a bucket. She couldn't keep it still and emptied her stomach contents into the nearby shrub. Farkas had seen her through the windows and ran out to her, "Illana, are you ok? I saw the dragon land! You did it!" She fell into his arms and began to sob. He held her close and stroked her hair, "what's wrong?" he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't speak, she didn't know how to tell him she would have to cross into the afterlife with no promise of return to save the world as they knew it. "I lost a guard" she sniffled, she needed time to figure out exactly what to say to him, for now that would do. Farkas wiped the tears from her cheeks, "let's get you some warm food and into bed. It's been a day." She hadn't realized how truly tired she was, but the second her head hit her pillow she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
